The present disclosure relates to a device for adjusting a wall or door panels relative to their mounting frame.
Typically, door and wall in-fill panels can have fabrication and manufacturing tolerances. These tolerances can cause the in-fill panels to be too large, too small, or have offsets in their specified shape. Because of this, the in-fill panels may not fit into the provided openings or can cause hardware, such as trollies or the sliding mechanisms, to bind and not operate properly.
One solution is to adjust the in-fill panel to their panel frame at the job site. For example, adjustment can be accomplished by using metal shims between the panel frame and in-fill panel to properly fit the in-fill panel relative to the panel frame. While adjusting the frame assembly at the job site can help to compensate for fabrication tolerances, it is not convenient and requires that the adjustments be made before the panel is assembled and installed. In addition, once the panel assembly is installed, making additional adjustments generally requires the panel frame and in-fill panel to be removed from their installation opening and be partially dissembled. This can be potentially time consuming and labor intensive.